


Frigidus

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [18]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: So here is a request from someone. They wanted F!Corrin with Ryouma, and wanting Ryouma saving her from the freezing water, because she couldn't swim. I'm really sorry that this is all I could think of, and I'm sorry it's not all that good. If you are wondering, frigidus/frigida means cold in Latin, I don't why I put that in there, but it's there.





	

"Ryouma," Corrin asked. 

"Yes," he replied. 

"Doesn't the water look nice, even though it's partly frozen?" 

"Yes." 

It was winter, it was cold outside, and there was an endless possibilities for this season. Corrin looked over to her brother, and smirked. Ryouma looked back at his sister, being very confused. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"I dare you to jump into that lake." 

"No." 

"Ah, come on, it'll be fun. I bet it isn't all that cold." 

"No, it won't. I've already have done it once, and that was an accident." 

"I dared you, you can't back out of this." 

"I can, and I will." 

Ryouma sighed, and started to walk away. He then heard a big splash. 

"OH! Frigida! Frigida," Corrin yelled. 

"Corrin!" 

He then rushed over there to her. "Can you swim to me?" 

"N-No! I-It's too c-cold for me to swim! Please h-help!" 

Ryouma dived into the water, slowly making his way towards her. He had to stop every few strokes, it was too cold to swim. Corrin eventually took a hold of Ryouma's arm, and he swam back to the pier. He helped her out of the water, and picked her up, giving her a piggy back ride. 

"H-How did you g-get into the water? Y-You didn't willing j-jump into the water, d-did you?" 

"N-No! I was going to g-go home w-with you, and try t-to get Takumi t-to do it. I slipped and fell i-into the water." 

"Hehe, you are c-clumsy one, aren't y-you?" 

"Sh-Sh-Shut up." 

"Let's g-get you back home." 

Ryouma took her back to her room and placed her on the ground. He placed a blanket over her, and walked towards the kitchen to get her something hot to drink. Once he brought back the drink, he saw that she had fallen asleep, so he left the drink on her desk. Luckily, that drink he brought, was just as good as cold.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a request from someone. They wanted F!Corrin with Ryouma, and wanting Ryouma saving her from the freezing water, because she couldn't swim. I'm really sorry that this is all I could think of, and I'm sorry it's not all that good. If you are wondering, frigidus/frigida means cold in Latin, I don't why I put that in there, but it's there.


End file.
